The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazwhitim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during March 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with unique flower coloration and a vigorous trailing, spreading growth habit.
The new Verbena cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated BFP-1829-A, not patented, characterized by its pure white-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during December 2003 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2003 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.